LED based light sources with conversion layers are known in the art. WO/2007/073496, for instance, describes a lighting device comprising at least one solid state light emitter and at least one luminescent element spaced from the light emitter, a surface of the luminescent element being at least twice as large as the illumination surface of the light emitter. Also, a lighting device comprising at least one solid state light emitter and at least one luminescent element spaced from the light emitter, a surface area of a projection of the luminescent element being at least twice as large as a surface area of a projection of the light emitter, is described in this document.
WO/2010/027672 describes a light source and a method for fabricating the same. The light source includes a die, a light conversion component, and a scattering ring. The die emits light of a first wavelength through a top surface of the die and one or more side surfaces of the die, and is bonded to a mounting substrate. The light conversion component converts light of the first wavelength to light of a second wavelength, the light conversion component having a bottom surface bonded to the top surface of the die. The light conversion component has lateral dimensions such that a space exists around the die, the space being bounded by the substrate and the light conversion component. The scattering ring is positioned in the space such that a portion of the light emitted from the side surfaces of the die is scattered into the light conversion component.